Vehicle safety devices and systems, such as devices and system comprising lights are known for use on bicycles, motorcycles or like vehicles.
Typically such two wheeled or three wheeled vehicles are operated by a person riding the vehicle via peddling a geared chain and cog arrangement whilst the vehicle is steered by a set of suitably configured handle bars. Persons' riding such vehicles are directly exposed to traffic that passes by as well as on coming traffic. Riding of such vehicles is known to be associated with a relatively high degree of risk in terms of danger to the rider. To reduce the risk of a collision with another vehicle that is passing by from behind, oncoming or coming from a side direction it is known to have a configuration of visual warning signal devices located at various points on the vehicle.
British patent publication no. GB 2374656 (Beard) discloses a bicycle light attached to the ends of the handle bars and configured to emit white light in a first direction and red light in the opposite direction. In this way a warning signal is respectively provided to oncoming traffic and traffic coming from behind. The system disclosed in GB 2374656 is advantageously used in combination with a traditional “back and front” bicycle light arrangement since it provides a visual warning signal to vehicles that are passing by as regards the extent of the space occupied by the rider of a vehicle and therefore aids the driver of a passing vehicle to keep a safe distance from the rider's vehicle.
Further vehicle safety lighting systems are known, such as, for example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,197 (Conyers GPMRR Enterprises). This reference discloses an apparatus configured for use towards the rear of the vehicle and which comprises an elongate member having an illuminating lens that extends beyond the side of the vehicle, the device also being able to be stored in a vertical position behind the seat of the bicycle. In its operational position this device provides a similar safety function to that described in GB 2374656, in that it provides a “distance” warning to passing vehicles.
Yet a further vehicle warning signal device, configured for use on bicycles and motorcycles, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,280 (Ashworth). This device comprises a warning reflector that is configured to protrude from the side of the vehicle to which it is attached. Again this kind of device is configured to act as a signal for indicating distance between a passing vehicle and the riders vehicle.
In view of increasing motorized traffic on the roads there is a need to improve safety for riders of motorcycles, cycles and like vehicles. Furthermore, to reduce traffic congestion there is a need to encourage drivers of motorized vehicles to turn to alternative forms of transport, such as bicycles and like vehicles that are as safe as possible.
In view of the above there remains a need to further improve safety for riders of bicycle, motorcycle and like vehicles. Due to the nature of such vehicles there is an inherent lack of storage space with the vehicle controls and seating typically being exposed to the elements. Therefore it is of paramount importance to utilise any existing features and components of such vehicles so as to maximise efficiency. In particular it is desirable to incorporate improvements to vehicle safety lighting and light reflector systems as a part of pre-existing components.